Agent Six
Agent Six is an agent of Providence and Rex's handler. Due to his strict by-the-book personality it's made clear that he only tolerates Rex and by extension any Evo on the side of good because they help stop the aggressive or dangerous E.V.O.s, Rex goes as far as to refer to him as a "nanny just more aggro". History The Day That Everything Changed After leaving the Providence Keep at the beginning of "The Day That Everything Changed," while Rex was fighting the Multi-Headed E.V.O. the first thing he did was alert Rex about the endangered civilians. When he realized Rex couldn't save them he unsheathed his katanas and performed a series of acrobatic feats, cutting and moving the debris in mid-air so that they wouldn't fall onto the civilians. When back at Providence Base, he talks to Doctor Holiday about Rex. Learning that Rex's lack of discipline is simply because of the pressure placed on him by Six, Six comments that Rex simply needs to learn to control his emotions. After Rex escapes, Six and other Providence Agents find him with Noah. Spotting The Pack attacking he moved Rex out of the way of one of Skalamander's crystal spikes. Being unprepared for the battle, he loses Bobo Haha, Rex, and Noah through one of Breach's portals. Later he came to the rescue of Rex, Bobo, and Noah. After giving Bobo his Bobo's Laser Pistols he battled Breach. While initially being on the losing side of the battle, he gained the upperhand after unsheathing his katanas and throwing them through two of her portals, knocking her unconscious. String Theory In the episode "String Theory" he battles an E.V.O.; Father Jose, who became a "cactus man." While trying to explain to Rex his mission, he decided to just deal with it himself. Though once Rex cured the father he told Rex that orders were orders. Personality Agent Six has an incredibly strict personality, probably due to his controlling of his emotions. He also why he keeps a stern look on his face, no smile, and crossed eyebrows. However, he does occasionally faintly smile, though it isn't seen too long, nor is it very noticable. He rigidly believes that orders are orders, and that the must be obeyed even if you don't like them. Agent Six isn't without morals though, as evidenced at the end of the episode "String Theory" he went against orders after hearing Rex's speech about orders not being orders. He removed the detonation key from the explosive that would of "bleached" New York.he is also starting to understand rex's pliet about being one of the few Evo's that can control thier naniets and having no memery of his life befor the event. Appearance He wears a green suit with a black tie and black sunglasses. The standard 'don't ask don't tell' agent guys. Relationships Rex : See also: Rex Agent six views Rex as a weapon, much like the rest of Providence. Though he also views him as a teenager and cares about, considering his reaction to Rex's relationship with Circe in the episode "Beyond the Sea." Despite his hidden compassion for Rex, he still gets annoyed when Rex acts like an immature teenager, such as in the "The Day That Everything Changed," after curing the Multi-Headed E.V.O. when Rex says 'let's celebrate' Agent Six responded by saying 'Celebrate? You wrecked six city blocks.' Powers and Abilities Rex at one point commented that he knows several forms of martial arts and Rex hopes he will teach him some of them. He wields a pair of fold-up katanas that can slice through most materials with ease. These katanas are also able to be used as a powerful magnet when joined together, forming a shape similar to a tuning fork. He is also very knowledgeable of rules and codes set by Providence, most likely because of his 'by the book' persona. Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Providence